In computing, internationalization and localization refer to the adaptation of computer software to different languages and regional differences. Internationalization is the process of designing a software application so that it can be adapted to various languages and regions without engineering changes. Localization is the process of adapting internationalized software for a specific region or language by adding locale-specific components and translating text. The terms internationalization and localization are frequently abbreviated to “I18N” and “L10N,” respectively, due to the length of the words.
Known I18N error detection systems are not tailored for web-based services and do not verify the encoding aspects of web-based services.
In addition, there is an inadequate capability to continually monitor the health of the system for I18N errors for web-based services. Furthermore, it is difficult to test web-based services that are dependent on third party data or user generated data, because there is no assurance that the input data conforms to the applicable encoding standards.